Princess Peach Ultimate!
by NemesisNine
Summary: In a world of fantasy, magic and Kings, one girl stands above the rest, Peach O'Shea. A intelligent and talented young girl of common birth, noticed by the queen and selected to be a Princess Elect for her son. Will Peach be able to keep her bearings and adapt to this new life? Written with a total of 7 authors
1. The Letter

In the magical kingdom of Gardinia, there was a strange tradition. The High Council of Advisors had found, in years long past, that the standard system of monarchy was failing. The kings were becoming weak, foolish, and removed from the struggles of their people. They cared only for their pleasures, and the pleasures of their upper court. The Council saw that a new system was needed, but they couldn't just depose the ruling family, for legend had it that through the veins of the kings ran the blood of the gods. Should that blood ever cease to rule, a great calamity would occur. And thus, after long hours of discussion, a solution was proposed. The consort would be promoted to a full co-ruler, and would be chosen from among the populace by a series of challenges, which would prove their intellect, skills, and heart. And so it continues to the present day.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, too brightly, through the curtains. Peach muttered under her breath, rolled over, and pulled the covers over her head. It was way too early to bet up on a weekend. Just as she was about to drift back into the joys of dreamland, a shout woke her.

"Peach, Peach! Get down here! You have a letter!" her mother called up the stairs, excited.

"Don' wanna. Wanna sleep more," Peach muttered, pulling the covers over her head.

"Don't you want your mail?!" her mother called, louder.

"Read it later. Too early"

"Peach Amalia O'Shea! It is half past ten in the morning. You will get your lazy behind out of bed and get down here this moment or so help me…" her mother threatened.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Peach called down the stairs, dragging herself out of bed and heading down to see her mother. "Now, what is this letter that's got you so…" Peach trailed off, staring at the envelope in her mother's hands. It was made of creamy velum, and had a gilded seal holding it closed. "I…Is that what I think it is?" Peach asked, shocked.

"You've got a letter from the crown! Open it, open it!" her mother replied, all but bouncing. Peach took the letter from her mother, took a deep breath, and opened it.

 _Dear Ms. Peach Amalia O'Shea_

 _It has come to our attention that you are among the best and brightest of your generation. Congratulations on your achievements. In commemoration of your skills, you are hereby invited to take part in the upcoming Princess Trials for the hand of my son, Prince Julian, and the position of co-ruler of our fair kingdom. Please be in your town's central square with your things at noon in two days, where you will be met by a carriage. Appropriate attire will be provided._

 _By my hand and seal_

 _Amaryllis, Queen of Gardinia_

Peach stared at the seal on the letter, overcome with shock. "They…they chose me as one of the competitors. I'm one of the girls in the trials?!" she asked.

"Why are you so surprised, honey? You are amazing," her mother replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess, I never thought of myself as one of the best and brightest in the kingdom. I mean, I'm nothing that special, am I?"

"You have both offensive and supporting magical skill, you have done well in school, and you are a kind girl, Peach. Yes, you are that special," her mother replied. "Now, go pack start packing your things. You only have two days!" her mother began to panic, running around and trying to help her pack.

* * *

Two frantic days later, Peach dragged her trunk to the central square. She was met by a royal carriage, which she boarded. As the carriage left, she turned back toward her hometown, watching as it faded out of sight. Once she could no longer see the town, she turned forward and looked towards her future.

* * *

 **SummerStormDancer**


	2. The Duke

As she turned around her eyes met another pair of sapphire eyes. Eyes that seemed to study her every move, "Seems if I have my work cut out for me." He narrowed his eyes in distaste for his new assignment and outstretched his hand, "I am Nico, I will be attending to you." His stare seemed to sharpen with malice as she shakily held out her hand. "Wrong."

Peach blinked a couple times taken back, "Excuse me? Wrong? Well are you just the most pleasant person." Rolling her eyes she glanced out the window.

"I am to be not only your elegance coach, but your dance instructor, in your every waking moment I will be at your side. Learn to deal with it, there will be people in your life now that you won't like and who won't like you." His deep blue eyes trailed away from her, "You could always quit."

Peach gave an irritated sigh, "Quit. As if."

The corners of Nico's mouth curved up in a cynical smile, "A commoner such as yourself… If you ever became Princess… Would only be miserable. No happiness can come from this."

Peach gave him a cruel stare, "Oh? A commoner, and just what are you? Pray tell?"

Nico proper his head up with his arm that rested on his crossed legs, "I am a Duke."

Peach gently covered her mouth in slight surprise, "So, what got you into this?"

Nico gave her an icy glare, "That is none of your concern." Peach placed her hands in her lap. "Firstly, when greeted by a gentleman of noble standing you do not shake, you simple hold your hand out to be embraced."

Peach tilted her head, "Embraced?"

Nico scoffed, "Kissed, did you grow up in a barn?"

Peach interjected, "No! You have the manners of a boar!"

Nico gave a cruel smile at her accusation, "I assure you, I do not. You'll find that this new world you are entering is full of passive aggression, hats to the one with the cruelest insult without breaking from their smile."

Peach slouched in her seat, _Ok, perhaps not the best idea I've ever had by doing this._ As her thoughts circled through her mind the carriage hit a large bump on the road lifting Peach off her seat and causing her to squeak in response to the jolt.

Nico growled at her, "There is no place for a girl who squeaks in the palace."

Peach stuck her tongue out at him and watched out the window, "Whoa." The carriage rolled through a brilliant and bustling city, filled with every kind of shop, everyone they passed was in beautiful clothing. Peach watched the city go by entranced by its elegance and beauty.

As the carriage passed through a set of large menacingly beautiful iron gates that closed loudly behind them, Nico cleared his throat, "Welcome to the Capitol. But about all, Welcome to the palace. Do not make a mockery of this or myself. Or I will personally see you hung."

The carriage pulled to a stop, and Nico stood and opened the door and held out his hand with a forced smile he bowed his head slightly, "M'Lady? If you will?"

The light was blinding as it casted into the dark carriage, she held out her hand and gently placed it in Nico's hand earning an appreciated nod. She stood from her seat and stepped towards the bright light.

* * *

 **OliOctane**


	3. The Palace

After Nico helped her out of the carriage the sun caught her waist long golden hair that was tied in braid. Her green eyes shined like emeralds in the sun.

"Don't fall behind My lady. We don't won't any to happen to you now do we" Nico said with a smirk as he lead her through the door way in to the palace. Peach was un able to help the small gasp that passed her lips. The long hallway was polished to a brilliant shine. The most beautiful panting hug on the wall. Peach followed Nico as he lead her to see the seamstress.

"Your grace." She started as she gave a quick bow. "Is this the girl who needed the new wardrobe"

"Yes now,see to it that she is properly dressed in time or the opening ceremony." Nico said as her turned to Peach. "I will be back to get you in a little while for now I must report your arrival to the Prince. Excuse me." He left before Peach had time to reply. Once left in to care of the seamstress to make sure all of her new clothes fit properly, time ticked by slowly. Peach stood on a small platform as the seamstress fussed over the hem of her dress. Just as Peach was beginning to relax the door swung opened reveling a young man about her age standing in the door way. His short black hair made his gray eyes look like he could see in to you soul.

"So this is the new one, doesn't look like much." He said as he walked over to Peach. Now that he was closer Peach could see a small band of silver on his head. Her breath caught in her chest as she realized she was standing next to the Prince. She fell to her knees and felt one of the pins jab her in the leg.

"Stand up let me look at you." The prince ordered. Shaking Peach did as she was told as the Prince circled her making comments under his breath before he left the room. Peach was lost in a mix of panic and aww that, That when Nico called her name for what the tone of his voice said was not the first time he called her.

"My lady it is almost time for the ceremony your new clothes will be waiting in you room for your return." Nico said as he escorted her to the great hall, her pink dress swishing along the floor was the only sound between the two of them.

* * *

 **Redwindstorm**


	4. The Garden

Echoes from her shoes and the swishing of her dress was the only sound between the two, they rounded a corner and entered the courtyard where a dazzling garden laid out in front of the with a marble pathway leading to a fountain. The sun had made its final decent beyond the horizon and the stars began to come out one by one as lazy fireflies floated last her and skimmed the water of the fountain. Without a second thought Peach lifted her dress and lightly jogged into the garden leaving Nico behind to watch without a word in edgewise. Peach placed herself on the side of the fountain and gently ran her finger along the surface of the dancing waters.

Nico walked up to her slowly with his hands behind his back looking up at the sky. "Nico? Uh, I'm sorry, Your Grace?"

He paused for a moment and glanced back at her, for a brief moment she could read the smallest amount of sorrow in his eyes, "Please, as of right now, you and only you may address me by my first name. I am your attendant."

She betrayed the smallest of smiles, "Okay, Nico, do you honestly think that there's no happiness to be found here?"

Nico studied her for a moment then turned his back to her and hung his head slightly, "Think? No, I know there isn't." He knelt down to the ground and picked a single white flower. "There is a legend in the outer lying villages that there is a flower that only grows in the royal garden, it's said that this flower can grant a single wish upon the drop of a single tear." He turned around and handed her the flower, "Perhaps you are looking for your happily ever after?"

Peach admired the white carnation that seemed to be speckled with blue that only seemed to fade when she gazed up to the deep blue eyes of her attendant, a small lock of onyx hair fell into his eyes. "I… I guess." She tore her lingering stare from him, "Do you think the Prince…"

He shifted his eyes back up to the sky, "No, I don't. But I do know that he needs a bride to stay the first heir to the throne." He held his hand out for her, "Best rest, you have some fierce competition.

She gently laid her hand into his as he gently grasped her hand and pulled her up, she stumbled forward and into his chest. Blushing furiously she struggled to get up from the comprising position. "I'm so sorry!"

Nico arched an eyebrow and sighed, "It seems that grace should be our first lesson. Go on, your door is down the hall and to the left, third door." Peach bowed and turned around. "What the hell was what?"

Peach froze and turned slowly. "What was what?"

Nico sighed and stood in front of her and stared at her hollowly, "A lady never bows. Show me your best curtesy."

Peach lifted the skirt to her dress and gave a shaky unpracticed curtesy. Nico scrunched his nose, "They'll eat you alive. When you curtesy its customary to dip, not bend, you will sweep you right foot behind your left and bend your knee only very slightly to make your dip graceful. Try again."

After hours of curtesy practice in the garden Peach collapsed in his bed following a shower, nice stood next to her, poised and refined. He silently poured her camomile tea without a hint of emotion or a single word. He handed her the cup and patiently waited for her to finish.

Peach handed him the cup of tea and yawned, "Nico?"

He took the cup without making eye contact, "What?"

Peach closed her eyes and got comfortable in her bed, "Thank you, for teaching me, so I didn't look like a fool."

Nico closed his eyes, "Indeed, being the fool is not a position I would want anyone to ever feel the pressure of again." He stood up without another word and slicked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him before she could further inquire.

Peach sighed and blew out her candle settling into bed.

* * *

 **SonicDonix**


	5. The Duchess

Peach sat up in bed and stretched, she glanced around the room as it was still dark. "I can't seem to get this waking up thing right, either too late of way too early." As she laid back onto her bed she heard the tune of a sorrowful melody being played on a piano. Peach opened her eyes again, "Yes, investigation time!" She hopped out of bed and put her overcoat on and quietly crept towards her door, as she turned the ornate handle she steeled her breath. As she creaked the door open she slipped out of her chambers and into the hallway. Delicately dragging her fingertips along the wall to guide herself towards the sound, she blinked her eyes hard, "So dark."

The piano melody never seemed to stop, but the closer she drew to the stairs that led to the roof the more she could make out the tune, "it's not a piano, it's a music box…" She took a deep breath and began to ascend the stairway. The castle grew colder the closer she drew to the open air she began to be able to see her breath, "Could it truly be this cold?" She began to rub her upper arms with her hands as she reached the top, stopping at the door she took another shaky breath as she gently pushed the door open.

The young man looked up from his music box and slowly turned around, "Oh. You."

Peach bit her lip at the sight of the Prince, "Yes, your majesty. I'm very sorry to intrude. I'll be going." She turned to leave but was met with icy blue eyes full of anger. "Nico…"

He narrowed his eyes and whispered barely audible, "Every waking moment… Now that you've disturbed him you must keep him company until you are dismissed… Or did you miss that lesson in dealing with royalty… Oh right… You're just a commoner." He gave. Her a violent shove back onto the roof and stepped out in front off her, "Forgive her curiosity, she is but a common woman. Is she free to return to her chambers?"

Prince Julian closed his steely grey eyes and then reopened them to look out to the city, "Nico… She. Is free to go, however, I have much to discuss with you. May I have a moment of your time?"

Nico turned his gaze back to her, his glare as icy as the north wind, his words laced with venom, "You may return to your chambers. Girl." Peach could feel the slightest sting in the last of his words as she shivered.

The Prince gave her a look of concern and he began to walk in her direction, "Oh no! He's coming this way! What do I do! Nico! Help!" She looked at Nico with pleading eyes but was met with an empty and cold stare. "Oh boy, he's real mad now." Lost in her thoughts she had realized just how close the Prince was when she felt a warm sensation over her shoulders, "His coat?" Peach looked up a little stunned.

"Please, rest, I have Nico here with me, do not fret. Go back to bed." His deep voice purred deeply, smooth as a well trained hand on a cello.

Her eyes met with Nico's one last time, he broke eye contact with her she could see the distance inside his soul, one of many things her teacher taught her to see with her magic. "A man's heart is never hidden, if only you know how to see him for what he truly is." Peach looked down and started down the stairs saying to herself quietly, "Is that who you are Nico? Are you so distant that all I can sense is pain and hatred? Why?" As she came out of the stairway she bumped into another person.

"Hey! Watch it!" A higher pitched whiny voice crowed to her, "Do you know who I am?! I am Elsyia, Duchess of this land."

Peach looked up, "Duchess?"

The copper haired woman snarled, "I'm Nico's sister. What rock are you living under? You must be a servant."

Nico appeared from behind Peach and placed a gentle hand on Peach's shoulder, "She was hand chosen by the queen to be here, unlike some who needed to use their families to get where they are."

She smiled, "Big words from an orphan. What? Because mommy and daddy couldn't keep a son alive, they had to adopt YOU! I HATE YOU!" She screamed like a toddler in a tantrum.

Nico placed his hand on the middle of Peach's back and slowly pushed her, "Am I the one who chose this? Or was it your choice as the Duchess who was never fit for leadership." His words were hallow and cold. Peach examined the distraught female one last time, her eyes full of tears.

"I hate you, Nico!" She screamed.

He stopped and turned around, "I resent your lack of ability to conduct yourself in a manner to rule a Dutchy. You should be ashamed that your parents felt the need to teach an orphan to conduct and rule in their name over a lady of your birth status." His icy glare shifted back to Peach, "Room. Now." His voice was low and angry.

Peach quickly retreated to her chambers remembering she was still wearing the Prince's coat, she took a breath in taking in his scent. Before taking his coat and her own off she timidly climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **DylanDisaster**


	6. The Attendants

Peach opened her eyes the seamstress was in her room fussing with her dress for the ceremony, she could hear the birds outside and could feel the gentle breeze on her shoulders. She turned to look at the window where Nico was standing, leaning his back on the wall with his arms folded and his arms crossed.

"Is he sleeping?" She tilted her head and studied the features of his face, his perfectly formed lips that seemed to rest in a partial frown, his strong yet soft jawline. The sunlight lit his hair to reveal a silver shine.

"M'lady? If you will?" The seamstress smiled and revealed her new dress that was a deep emerald green crushed velvet with gold trimmings and gold lace at the end of the sleeves and golden lace along the neckline.

Peach gasped slightly, "It's gorgeous…" She got out of bed and walked over to the flowing dress, running her fingers along the fabric. "Why? I have a dress already."

The seamstress covered her mouth and laughed into it, "That's your everyday dress, this one is special for today's announcement ceremony. You will need to get ready!"

Peach was still staring at the dress in shock, "Ready? Everyday dress? Wait, what?"

Nico had emerged from her bathroom and a floral scent seemed to follow him, "Yes, you must be fully prepared for the ceremony and the following luncheon. And, we as your attendants must make sure that you are ready. As for your question for the dress, it's customary for her majesty to wear a dress or formal wear at all times when in view of the public eye." He gave her a gentle shove towards her bathroom, "I have prepared a rose and green tea bath for you, don't take longer than an hour." He shut the door behind her.

As she stood in the warm bathroom, marbled tile sparkled under her feet and scarlet drapes slowly danced in the wind. She dropped her nightwear and fit her foot in the sunken tub and slowly lowered herself into the water, "It's perfect." She sat back and relaxed into the water fully sinking down to where only her nose and up could be seen. She began to allow her mind to wander as she soaked, "Why did the Prince look so sad, why did he need to talk to Nico? Why does Nico seem mad all the time? But that time in the garden, he almost seemed… Sad." Peach let out an audible groan, "Why did I get the most infuriating attendant?"

Nico stood there with a towel with an arched eyebrow, "Because I'm the best."

Peach's eyes widened, "You heard that?"

Nico smirked slightly averting his eyes and held the towel out, "You… Practically yelled it."

Peach blushed in embarrassment, "How long have you been there?"

Nico released the towel as she pulled on it, "I walked in as you groaned, I thought something was wrong. But when you appeared untroubled I waited, it's time to get out. The chef has made you breakfast and it is already here." He opened the door of the bathroom, "I'll be here cleaning up, go, and eat your breakfast." As she walked out to get changed Nico closed the door.

Peach dabbed her napkin on her lips and stood up and got into her dress, her personal maid did her hair in large wavy curls and her make up subtle but highlighted her natural features. Peach did a spin in front of the mirror with a huge smile on her face. She stopped when she noticed Nico was watching her with a smug grin.

"What could you possibly be thinking?" She gave Nico a short glare.

"How much it's going to such teaching you etiquette." He walked up behind her and dropped a gold chain around her neck and fastened it shut, a small pearl fell forward on the chain and dangled elegantly near the top of her cleavage.

Peach admired the necklace with a small smile.

Nico turned away from her. "I'll never tire of watching you."

Peach turned around baffled, "Why?"

Nico glanced over his shoulder, "You're face, it's ever changing, betraying every emotion and painting a portrait of your thoughts. It's refreshing."

Peach blushed slightly and slipped her feet into her golden heels. As she was leaving the room she gave one last glance at her attendant who once again had that look of distant sorrow. The door fell shut and a guard addressed her and she was told to follow him.

* * *

 **Callicanios**


	7. The Ceremony

Peach followed the guard into the grand hall in front of nobility of all nations. A little stunned she wasn't watching where she was walking and stumbled a little. He cheeks flushed a little at being in front of so many nobles and tripping, "at least I didn't fall over, that would have been a nightmare." The guard stopped in front of a spot on the stage like set and pointed. Peach stood where she was told.

She watched all the other women from other nations, quietly admiring their gowns and over all gracefulness. A short stubby man stepped up and cleared his throat, Peach watched the little man, "I think I might be taller than him." She thought to herself.

As the small man opened his mouth the room fell silent at his deafening voice. "These fine young women are the princess elects! The Prince will spend time with each one of them, he will choose his bride from these young women from the allied nations. I will now call their attendants up to their side." At his command each attendant stood next to their elected woman of their nation.

Nico shifted his shoulders and clenched his jaw as all the women were introduced along with their attendants. Peach watched his actions and bit her lip slightly, "What's got him so upset?"

"And from our home nation, Lady Elsyia Winafred Wagner, of noble birth to the Duke and his wife. Her attendant, Victoria Winters, her personal maid. And lastly but certainly will not be looked at as the least! Miss Peach Amalia O'Shea! Hand picked by the Queen herself, of common birth. And her attendant, Duke Luis Alexander Wagner. The Duke of this nation and elder brother to Lady Elsyia."

He gave a graceful bow and Peach did a practiced and flawless curtsey. As the introduction ceremony came to a close the different elects dispersed into the sea of nobility Peach fidgeted her hands together. Nico placed his hand on hers, "It's unbecoming of a Lady to fidget."

Without thinking, "Why didn't you tell me your real name?" She timidly glanced up to gauge his reaction.

His face unchanged, "I did. The name you just heard is my given name. I told you my birth name."

Peach smiled a little as he started to walk away, "Can I stay with you? I… Don't know anyone here." He gave a slightly taken back scoff, as he held out his hand towards her with a gentle smile. Peach lit up and placed her hand gently in his.

Pulling her close he ushered her to the wall, "You're doing fine. You're a fast learner."

Peach smiled slightly and could feel the pace of her heart quicken, "He thinks I'm doing good?"

Nico scanned the crowd, "Just a few more—" before he could finish his sentence a blood curdling scream could be heard from the center of the room. He held his hand out towards her and ran to investigate the interruption. As he came to the scene he found one of the foreign princess elects had been stabbed. He placed his fingers on her neck, no pulse. That was quick. He stood up and alerted the guards to escort the princess elects to their chambers.

"This party is over." Nico nodded to the Prince who seemed ashamed at the current situation, "This is an attempt on our nations peace. Nico, we must find this killer."

Nico nodded, "I am an attendant. I must remain at my elect's side."

The Prince scowled at Nico's response, "Very well. You are dismissed." Nico gave a silent bow and walked down the hallway towards Peach's room.

* * *

Pausing at the door with his hand on the handle, he glanced back down the hall to see the other princess elects peaking out of their doors. "Insolent." He pushed the door open to see Peach sitting on her bed in just her under-gown, dress carefully hung in her closet. He cleared his throat.

Peach turned around, "She's dead, y'know? Why would someone kill her? You don't think this has anything to do with the Princess Elects do you? Y'know, knocking out the competition?"

Nico sighed and sat in the chair next to her door, "I'm not sure."

* * *

 **NemisisNine**


	8. The Dinner

Peach and Nico continued to sit in her room throughout the afternoon. All attempts at conversation seemed to fail, either trailing off into nothing or becoming infinite repetitions of "I can't believe it, she's dead", "I know, me either." Eventually, Peach just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Nico," she said, turning to him "do you think it would be all right if I put up some of my own wards to these chambers? I just don't feel safe."

"M'lady, the palace has the best wards in Gardinia on it." Nico replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, apparently there are assassins who can walk straight through 'the best wards in Gardinia'" Peach snapped back at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's all right, I understand. With what happened, everyone is a little on edge." Nico cut off her apology before she could begin. "Even so, I really do not believe that it would be allowable for you to alter the wards."

"But, I wouldn't have to alter them!" Peach replied, heading toward the trunk of things she had brought from home. She opened the trunk and dug through it.

"How would you add your own wards without altering them?" Nico asked, confused.

"With these!" Peach replied, holding up a bag with four black stones in it. "Ward-stones. They're something I came up with for the hunters back home. There are all kinds of things in those forests, and you can't exactly ward a tent via the traditional methods."

"Well, as long as you are not actually interfering with the palace wards, there should be no problem." Nico replied, impressed despite himself.

Peach set one stone in each corner of the room, then murmured the incantation to activate them. Glowing blue lines briefly appeared between the stones, with runes and glyphs above them, before fading.

Feeling much more secure, Peach settled in for a lesson in proper dinner etiquette.

A few hours later, a page arrived to alert Peach and Nico that all elects and attendants were to attend a formal dinner, which would begin in an hour.

"Your current dress will do. Wash your face and reapply your cosmetics. We don't have time for much else." Nico declared, giving Peach a critical look. Peach hastened to get freshened up.

When they arrived at the dining hall, the atmosphere was tense. All the elects were nervous, glancing at each other, the guards, the seats for the royal family, and their own staff. As Peach and Nico reached their seats, the royals entered.

"We are greatly saddened by what has happened here." Queen Amaryllis said as from her place at the table. "Rest assured that we will find and punish the guilty party. However, should this event be cancelled, whoever has committed this atrocity will have won a small victory. This cannot be allowed. As such, the first trial will be commencing tomorrow morning. We will not be cowed by these acts into behaving like frightened sheep." With that, the queen was seated and the meal began.

As Peach and Nico were leaving after the meal, a young guard approached them. "Excuse me, Miss O'Shea?" he said.

"Um…yes?" Peach replied, startled.

"Due to recent events, I've been assigned as your personal guard by the prince. His Highness understands that someone of your…means would not necessarily have the funds to hire protection. I'm Adam Sinclair." Adam replied, looking up.

"Thank you." Peach replied, a little flustered.

Adam smiled, his dark eyes seeming to brighten. "There's nothing to worry about, miss. As long as I am assigned to you, no harm will come to you while I yet breathe," he promised.

"That makes me feel much better" Peach replied with a smile. Behind her, Nico scoffed lightly.

Peach returned to her chambers, reassured by the fact that Adam was right outside.

* * *

 **SummerstormDancer**


	9. The Promise

Adam stood vigilantly at her door, the air around him seemed to thicken, almost suffocating. As Adam narrowed his eyes a mysterious figure lunged forward, brilliant metal shined in the dim light. Adam drew his sword and clashed metal with the man. As he defended himself another blade came out from the side. Adam dodged only to be swiped at by another blade the passed right through him. Adam stopped in confusion. But felt a cold sharp point at the base of the back of his neck. He put his hands up and a familiar deep voice purred from the darkness.

"You will be prepared for the worst, if you cannot defeat a man who does not intend to shed your blood… How will you survive?" Deep icy blue eyes narrowed and he shoved Adam away from the door.

Adam turned to see his attacker, "Ah- Your Grace!"

Nico narrowed his eyes, "I am her attendant, you are nothing but a metal tin can provided by the palace to give enough time for me to arm myself." Giving a cold stare towards the young man Nico brushed by Adam nearly knocking him over, "Remember your place." He snarled before disappearing behind the door.

Adam more than a little startled resettled into his post. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Nico closed the door behind him and sat in his chair. Peach sat up and gave him a confused stare, "Where did you go?"

Nico glanced up at her, only the moonlight lighting her room, "Don't worry."

Peach sighed, "I can't help it... She's... Do you think?"

Before Nico realized what he had done he was at her side with a hand on her cheek, "Not so long as I live. No one will ever hurt you."

Peach's cheeks flushed a brilliant red, _Thank Gods it's so dark in here_ , "Uh, Nico..." She shifted her eyes away from him, flustered and embarrassed.

Nico sighed and smiled, "Sorry."

Peach blushed even brighter at his smile, _His smile is almost intoxicating._ "Forgive me _,_ I am just a little on edge."

Nico placed his hand on hers, "No need. You're special. You can defend yourself, and I of course would be at your side."

Peach could heart her heart begin to beat faster, "As my attendant."

Nico pulled his hand back quickly, standing while clearing his throat, "Naturally. I promise to always remain at your side. While I'm attending you."

* * *

 **OliOctane**


	10. The Nightmare

Peach finally fell asleep some time around midnight. Her sleep was restless and uneasy her dreams were filled with death and blood. Peach found herself standing in the ball room looking just like it did during the ceremony only this time the body of the girl was the only other person with her. "So, you like my work it not my best but I was in a hurry. My next one will be much cleaner." A voice purred.

Peach quickly turned to find the source of the voice but she found nothing. Slowly the room began to run red with blood. "So my little Peach I have a task for you. Catch me if you can." The voice purred once more. Before Peach could say another word the room collapsed in a wave of blood, causing her to scream.

"Wake up!" a voice said and she felt herself being shaken awake. Once she was a wake the source of the voice pulled her close.

"Nico? I'm scared I had a night mare." Peach said as she began to cry burying her face in his chest. Nico just held her close muttering calming words in her ear.

"What was it about? Please tell me maybe I can help you figure it out." Nico said holding her. After she managed to calm her self enough to talk, she told him everything that had happened in the dream.

"Sounds like some one wants to you to play some kind of sick game of cat and mouse." Nico said in a low growl. Peach felt the room drop at least five degrees.

"Is this because of my dream or have I missed something." Peach thought as she felt herself starting to fall back to sleep in Nico arms. "I feel so safe in his arms." She thought with a yawn.

"Good back to sleep I will stay here and protect you no matter what." Nico said, as he held her tight as she fell back to sleep. "No matter what I will protect you." He said softly. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep right next to her still holding her in his arms. He woke up only once when she snuggled closer falling back to sleep with a ghost of smile on his face.

Unknown to both of them Adam had opened the door just a crack to check on them. "He thinks he is so smug promising to keep her safe." He thought as he quietly closed the door an returned to his post with a cold look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Redwindstorm**


	11. The Trials

Peach sat at the long table in the center of a grand dining hall, along with the other Princess elects. Minus two more. All the elects whispered among themselves and the attendants all nervously stared each other down.

Peach glanced up at Nico who stood in front of a window, poised and confident. His eyes trailed to met hers and he gave her a silent nod. She steadied her breath and nodded back to him.

The door creaked open and the Prince walked in quietly without a word he took his place at the head of the table. Folding his hands in front of him on the table, "Today, you will go through a series of trials. These trials will include magic, singing, dancing, etiquette and knowledge. These trials will be grueling and your attendants may not aid you, aside from preparing your appearance and general advice." His face reflected that he had not slept and his brow wore worry lines.

As he finished his small speech carts upon carts had come in carrying food. A small buffet lie in front of them but none of the girls moved. Peach glanced around the room and bit her lip before eagerly grabbing at the food. Nico held out his hand and yelled, "Peach! No!"

Peach stopped at looked around at the other women who were gasping, making terrible faces or whispering to each other nasty insults. "Was she raised in a barn?" "Typical commoner." Nico sighed and his eyes met the floor.

Peach looked down at her full plate of food and her glass of juice and stood up, "You're highness, am I mistaken to take food when it is offered? Is that not why it is here in the first place? For us to enjoy? If I am wrong, tell me now and I will gladly watch as the food goes to good use in the town feeding the hungry. But, I will not sit idly as food was prepared by tired hands and meticulously placed on each tray. This food was not prepared to be stared at. Am I incorrect?" Peach's fierce determination reflected in her eyes. Nico smiled at this, and stood still in his place with a smirk on his face.

The Prince sat in his seat wide eyed and and dumbfounded, "Well, of course."

Peach glanced at the other women, "If you're going to wait for royalty to tell you how to wipe your butt you may as well never get off the toilet and go home." She took her place back at the table and greedily dug into her food without looking up to the other women.

Nico stood there with a smug smirk towards the prince and raised his eyebrows when the Prince glanced at him with a small chuckle. "Quite the spitfire!" The Prince laughed and gave the women a bow and took his leave.

* * *

 **SonicDonix**


End file.
